Everything Changes
by xXx Kittie Gurl xXx
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran both have reaccuring dreams about a strange girl they learn they have a whole new set of Clow Cards to capture and the battle won't be easy. Plus, now in Jr. High, they begin to struggle with true romance. Oh, life is so confusing.
1. Dreams Start Everything These Days Like ...

"What are you?" Sakura whispered curiously, reaching her hand out to touch the shadowed figure in front of her.  
"You took everything from me," was her only response. The shadow then seemed to be walking away.  
"No!" Sakura screamed. She ran after the shadow, trying to grab for it. Her hands slipped through as if it was nothing but a cloud.   
"Don't try to stop me," it said. "You won't be able to."  
"What are you?" demanded Sakura.  
The shadow vanished, leaving Sakura alone in candle-lit room. The disappearance sent shivers up Sakura's spine and she shuddered.   
"What were you?" she whispered once more.  
  
Sakura's alarm clock rang, and Sakura jumped out of bed, only hazily remembering the dream from the night before. She ran to her closet, dressing quickly into her school uniform, and then ran downstairs. She ate her breakfast and strapped her rollerblades on her feet.  
"Bye, Touya!" she shouted, skating out of the house.  
  
Sakura dreaded going to her first day of Jr. High, but at the same time, almost wanted to, sensing something great was about to happen. The feeling of a surprise was just too great to keep her away.  
"Wait up, Sakura!"   
Sakura put her heel down to stop and spun around, happy to see Tomoyo running to catch up with her.  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" she said, smiling.  
"Hi!" Tomoyo replied, returning the smile. She had her video camera tucked under her arm. "I have to film our first day of Jr. High! I'm just so excited!"  
Sakura giggled. "You're obsessed!"  
"I know!" Tomoyo laughed with Sakura for a bit, and then glanced at a new watch her mother had bought her. "We've got to get going or we'll be late!"  
Sakura nodded in agreetment, and began skating towards the school, Tomoyo not far behind.  
  
When they reached school, they were greeted by Syaoran and Meiling.  
"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran said, smiling at her.  
"Hey!"  
"Hello," Meiling said, partially just for attention.  
"Hey!" Sakura said again. She smiled. "So, what's up?"  
"Let me film everyone saying hi!" Tomoyo begged. She gave her friends a hopeful smile.   
"Not without me, you don't!" The group turned to see Rika rushing towards them.  
"Hey, Rika!" Sakura said happily.  
"You guys ready?" Tomoyo asked, somewhat impatiently.   
"Yup!" Sakura answered, grabbing Rita's hand and pulling her to in with the rest of the group.  
"On the count of three," Tomoyo began, lifting the camera, "I want everyone to say 'Happy First Day of School!', okay?"  
"This is so stupid," Syaoran mumbled.  
"I agree," Meiling whispered back, holding his hand.  
The four friends did as they were told, and almost immediatly after they were finished the bell rang for school. They rushed to their homeroom classes, with some disappointments.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran learned they were in the same class, causing Syaoran to blush a little. He sat down near the center, with Sakura following him. She sat beside him and smiled.  
"Glad to have at least one friend in here!" she giggled.  
They talked a little about their summers, and then Naoko entered the room, waving and taking a seat in front of Sakura.  
"Did you all see that special on T.V. last week?" Naoko asked, pushing up her glasses which had slipped off her nose.  
"What special?" Sakura asked, immediatly regretting her curiosity.  
"The one about a ghost they found in an old abandonned house," Naoko answered. "I researched it and found out the house is in the next town over! I'm getting together a group of friends to go explore it. Wanna come?"  
"No, I...I can't," Sakura stuttered, looking towards Syaoran for support.  
"I'll come," he said.  
"Why?" gasped Sakura.  
"I'll explain later," he replied.   
  
At lunch, Syaoran pulled Sakura aside.   
"You need to come to that house with us," he demanded.  
"No!" Sakura replied, startled. "I can't...I'm...You know..."  
"I have a feeling it's a Clow Card," he explained.  
"We caught them all," Sakura protested.  
"No, you see..." Syaoran sighed. "I had a dream last night. A girl came to me, and she said she needed my help."  
This caused Sakura to remember her dream. "You had a dream, too?" she gasped.  
Syaoran nodded.   
"We...Well...I could go," Sakura agreed, hestiantly.   
"Please do," he replied. "I can't fight whatever it is alone."  
Sakura nodded. "I'll come." This time her voice was firm.  
"Good," Syaoran said, giving Sakura a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine."  
"Thanks," she said, leaning up and giving him a short kiss on the lips.  
She turned and walked away, leaving him blushing uncontrollably. 


	2. Hey Ho, Let's Go! Rock on, Ramones!

After school, Syaoran began walking home, remembering his promise to meet Naoko and the rest at 5:30 around her house.   
"Syao-chan!"   
He stopped and turned around, surprised to see a girl he didn't know. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
"I missed you," she told him. "I thought...I'd never see you again!"   
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, completely confused.   
The girl backed a way, a hurt look on her face. For the first time, Syaoran got a good look at her. She had two braided pigtails, both pink in color, and dazed, crystal blue eyes.  
"You....you...forgot?" she stuttered. She turned away, trying her best to hide the tears in her eyes. "You said you loved me, Sya..." She bursts into sobs.  
This confused Syaoran even more. "Who...who...?" Then he knew. "Chakku?"  
She turned around, no longer crying. "So you do remember?"  
"You...you were....what the hell?" He backed away.  
She sighed. "I was worried you'd act like this," she whispered. She grabbed his hand. "I fought to be with you, though. I love you, like I always told you!"  
"You weren't real though," Syaoran told her. "You were just in my dreams..."  
"But you made me real! No one else has to know. Please?" she begged. She leaned forward and passionatly kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, and put his arms around her. "I love you, Li Syaoran..."  
He pulled away. "This is just...weird," he said. "You were real once...but you died..."  
"Syao-chan," she whispered, "no one has to know."  
"I'm sorry, Chakku," he said. "I just can't. I'm...in love with another girl."  
Chakku's eyes grew a cloudy, dark gray, revealing her anger. "Sakura did this to you, didn't she? She took you away from me! She took everything!" She turned off, and ran away.  
  
Naoko and Tomoyo stood waiting for the rest to show up.   
"Do you think Sakura will show up?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Why wouldn't she?" came Naoko's response.  
"Her fear of ghost...maybe she's going to back out?" Tomoyo replied. "I hope not."  
"She won't," came Syaoran's voice. "She promised me."  
"That doesn't mean anything," Naoko said, rather rudely.  
"Yes, it does," he shot back, "so keep your damn mouth out of this!"  
Naoko blinked, shocked at Syaoran's response.  
Then, just as Naoko was about to open her mouth to respond, Sakura showed up.  
"Sorry, I'm late," she apologized.  
"No problem," Syaoran said, smiling at her. "You weren't the only one."   
"Thanks," Sakura replied, blushing. To conceal her feelings, she said, "Ready to go?"  
"Yes, definitely," Syaoran agreed.  
Naoko rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she said. 


	3. Here We Go Again

Together, the group came upon the supposedly haunted house Naoko spoke of.  
"Sure looks scary enough," Sakura sighed.  
"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed, shuddering as she clicked on her camera.  
Sakura looked towards Syaoran, hoping for encouragement. What she saw was detirmination. "Syao-chan?" she asked, curious.   
He turned to face her and noticed her surprised look. "It's nothing, Sakura," he explained. "Nothing at all." He grabbed her hand. "Stay with me, okay?"  
"Okay," Sakura agreed, taking his hand.  
"Naoko and Tomoyo, you two explore the downstairs. Sakura and I will check the upstairs," he advised.  
"Works for me," Tomoyo agreed, filming the group.   
"I hope we find something!" Naoko exclaimed, the excitement in her voice remaining unhidden.   
"I hope I film it!" Tomoyo agreed with the same enthusiam.   
"Yeah...right..." Sakura said, tugging secretly on Syaoran's arm. "Ready, Syao-chan?"   
"Yeah," he answered. "See you guys later!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked up the stairs, Sakura jumping at each creak the floor made.  
"Calm down," Syaoran suggested.  
"I...I...I'm just scared," Sakura stuttered.   
He stopped and faced her, pulling her close. "Please, Sakura," he begged quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I promise I'll protect you..."  
"How?" she whispered. "How, Syao-chan? We no longer have any Clow Cards, so how can you?"  
"We'll be fine," Syaoran promised.  
  
Tomoyo and Naoko entered the house, hoping to find their ghost. As they entered, Tomoyo felt a sudden chill.   
"Wow, it's kinda cold in here," she whispered.  
"Yeah," Naoko agreed.  
Tomoyo moved her camera around, filming everything she could. "Think it's a sign of a ghost?"   
"I sure hope so," Naoko answered. "I really do!"  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand. "Are you okay?"   
"Yes," Sakura answered.   
"You swear?"  
"Yes."  
"You still look kind of scared..."  
"I am, but it'll be fine. I have you to protect me."  
"Yes, you do."   
As Sakura was about to say something, Syaoran interrupted her. "I sense it..."   
"Where?" Sakura asked, revealing paranoia and worry in her voice.  
"I'm not sure, but it's close," he replied.   
Sakura squeezed his hand. "Don't let go," she begged. "Don't let go no matter what!"  
"I won't." As he spoke, a branch wrapped around Sakura's leg, slowly, remaining unnoticed.  
They continued to walk and then Sakura slipped.  
"SYAO-CHAN!" she screamed, struggling to get back up without any luck.  
"Sakura, what happened?" he asked, bending down beside her.   
Her grip started to slip away from him, and he tried to grasp tighter.   
"What the hell?" he asked. Then he noticed the branch wrapped around Sakura's leg, slowly inching her backwards. "Sakura, hold on to me as tight as you can!"  
"I'm trying," Sakura cried, tears running down her face now. She continued trying to tighten her grasp on Syaoran's hand.  
Suddenly, the branch pulled as hard as it could, forcing Sakura and Syaoran apart.  
"Syao-chan!" Sakura managed to choke out as the branch dragged her along the floor at a surprising speed.  
Syaoran ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with it, not having much luck.  
"Sakura!" he yelled. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"  
  
Hearing odd thumps upstairs, Tomoyo stopped, aiming the camera at the ceiling. "What's that?" she wondered allowed.  
"It sounds like Syaoran and Sakura have found something!" Naoko answered, already running towards the stairs.  
"Wait! It might not be safe!" Tomoyo suggested, suddenly feeling a rush of paranoia.   
"Come on! How dangerous could it be?" Naoko asked, still heading towards the stairs.  
Tomoyo didn't try to follow her. "I'm not really sure," she whispered, "but it can't be good." 


	4. This is the fourth chapter without a coo...

(A/N: I'm very sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. I had some personal problems to deal with and couldn't find the time or energy to write this chapter. I believe everything is better now, at least for a while, and will be able to write once more! I've also started worked on a Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon fic. Much love, xXx Kittie Gurl xXx!)  
  
Sakura was now sobbing, her right hand held out hoping Syaoran would grab it and save her.   
"Syao-chan!" Sakura cried. "Oh, please, Syao-chan!"  
Syaoran continued running after her. "I'm trying, Saku-chan!"  
By now, Naoko had climbed to the top of the stairs. She first saw Syaoran running down the hallway.  
"Syaoran!" she yelled after him, chasing him. Halfway down the hallway, Naoko was tripped and a branch wrapped around her right ankle. Noticing the branch, she screamed. She began banging on the floor. "TOMOYO! SAKURA! SYAORAN!"  
  
Downstairs, Tomoyo heard the pounding, nearly above her. She heard her name and then, instinctivly began heading towards the sounds. Halfway up the stairs, she stopped herself.   
'I can't go up there,' she told herself. 'I have no idea what's causing this.'  
"Tomoyo!" a familiar voice cried.   
Startled, Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura.   
"Saku-chan!" Tomoyo replied, running to her friends and throwing her arms around her. "How's you get downstairs?"  
Quickly changing the subject, Sakura burst into tears. "I lost Syaoran!" she sobbed.  
Surprised once more, Tomoyo put her arm around her friend, comforting her. "Don't worry, we'll find him," she said in a relaxing tone.  
Sakura buried her face into Tomoyo's shoulder, still sobbing. "I hope so," Sakura said, her words muffled by Tomoyo's shirt.  
  
Upstairs, once again, Syaoran continued to chase after Sakura, (!! What the?? Haha...Bored moment plus a funky twist idea...lol...put up with me!) screaming her name.  
For a moment, he stopped when he heard Naoko's voice calling for help. He turned that direction, to see if he could see Naoko. He couldn't. He turned back around, only to find Sakura was gone.   
"Sakura?" he asked, confused. There was no trace of the branch or Sakura to be seen.   
Worried, Syaoran continued to walk slowly down the hall. The farther he walked, the sleepier he felt.   
"What's going on?" he whispered.   
Struggling to stay awake, he forced himself down the hall. About ten minutes later, he finally fell against the wall and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Syao-chan," greeted Chakku's innocent, song-like voice, "I'm so glad you're home!"  
She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Syaoran returned the kiss, surprised.  
"I fixed you your favorite meal for dinner," she told him.  
"Daddy's home!" a child's voice screamed.   
Two children ran towards them, overjoyed smiles on their faces. Chakku giggled happily, her mood matching the childrens.   
Syaoran stepped back. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
Chakku turned to him. "What do you mean, darling?" she asked, her voice revealing worry. "Are you okay, honey? Would you like some water?"  
"I'm fine..." he answered.  
One of the children, a five-year-old girl, walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "Daddy, are you sick?" she asked, her voice containing the same innocence as Chakku's.  
"I'm not...this isn't..." He couldn't seem to finish a sentence as he pushed the child away.   
Hurt by the rejection, the little girl began to cry and ran to Chakku, who greeted her with a loving embrace.   
After she released the child, Chakku smiled and said, "Go on, children. It's quite alright. Daddy just had a bad day. I need to talk to him."  
The two children nodded in agreement and disappeared.  
Once they were gone, Chakku frowned. "Why, Syao-chan?" she asked.  
"What's going on?" Syaoran demanded once more.   
Chakku sighed. "Syaoran, you're with me now. I'm not going to let you go," she replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're asleep, this is our world...our secret place, Syao-chan," she explained. "I entered your dream to be with you. I don't have to let you wake up, not unless you agree to meet me again."  
"No, Chakku," Syaoran replied angrily. "I'm not yours! I love Sakura."  
"You're not making it any easier on yourself," Chakku sighed. She leaned forward, kissing Syaoran deeply. "Syao-chan, this is your future now. You have no way of escaping it..."  
  
"SYAORAN!"   
Syaoran was awakened by the worried cries of Naoko, Tomoyo, and Sakura.   
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, bending down over him. "We found you asleep here! I was so worried!" Sakura's eyes were red-rimmed, revealing she had been crying.  
"I'm fine," Syaoran assured her, climbing to his feet. "Don't worry about me."  
Sakura kissed him, almost immediatly after he got up. "I love you," she told him, "and I never want anything to happen to you."  
"I love you, too," Syaoran said, only slightly noticing the change in Sakura. 


End file.
